The Path to Greatness
by satansrogue
Summary: Naruto is left broken when he is exiled after he brings Sasuke back from the Valley of the End. 9 years later Konoha is facing troubled times and a mysterious figure has entered the Fire Country.
1. Broken

Hey guys! This is my new fanfic, all about how Naruto gets exiled after he brings Sasuke back from Valley of End.

Don't worry, I'm not giving up on my other fic, but I'll be writing both at once, just for a bit of variation!

Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Uzumaki Naruto, for mortally injuring a shinobi of Konoha you are hereby exiled from the Leaf Village. If you ever sit foot within our jurisdiction again then we will use any means to imprison and exile you. You will leave within the next 30 minutes, and from thatpoint on you will no longer be known as a shinobi of Konoha." Naruto stood, stunned by what the councillor had just told him.

He had beaten Sasuke at the Valley of End, holding back nothing in there final clash his Rasengan had overpowered Sasuke's Chidori and sent the Sharingan-wielder cascading into the valley walls. He had piggy-backed Sasuke back to Konoha, but his reception had not been what he had expected. A party of ANBU awaited him at the gates, and upon entering the village they had lead him before the council for a 'mission debriefing'. In the last ten minutes he felt had been broken, and he felt lost, unusual for the usually bright and loud-mouthed boy. His dream had been shattered; the dream to follow in the steps of the Sandaime and Yondaime had been shattered once the word 'exile' had been spoken. This was the second heartbreak of the day, he could still remember Sakura's reaction to him bringing Sasuke back as promised.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, everyone always told me you were a monster, and you've just proven that to be true! I asked you to bring him back, not to break 4 of his ribs as well as one of his arms!" She had roared at him.

"But Sakura-cha.."

"Shut up! Don't call me that you MONSTER! I never want to see you again; you've hurt me and Sasuke-kun enough."

"Is... Is that really how you think of me Sakura?" Naruto asked, his head bowed looking at the floor beneath his feet. He looked up to meet her eyes, with his own tear-stained ones. Naruto's eyes had never been so full of pain and anguish, not even when he was being beaten by the villagers in his youth had he felt this much pain. "I'm sorry I caused you s much pain Sakura..." He trailed off before turning his back to her and disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto stood silent for a moment before turning his back on the councillors.

"I'm sorry Naruto, the council has more power than me, and they had a majority when they voted for you exile, there was nothing I could have done..." Tsunade trailed off, as he looked up to meet her tear-stained eyes. Never before had Tsunade seen Naruto's eyes so empty, so cold and hard, so devoid of emotions, and she broke down weeping. Without another word Naruto left the room and the building.

"Naruto." Naruto looked to the side to see Jiraiya standing, leaning against the wall of the building, "Naruto, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but the Hyuuga clan was against you, and a lot of the other clan's are too afraid of Hiashi to disagree with him," Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, why don't you come with me, I can carry on your training, we can complete the Rasengan," Jiraiya offered, walking up to him.

After a brief pause Naruto looked up to meet Jiraiya's eyes, "No thanks Jiraiya. I have to find my own path from here, else I fear I'll lose my sanity," he said, a fake smile in place, to mask his warring emotions. Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

* * *

Naruto was in his apartment packing his bags when he came across a picture. It was a picture of Team 7, Kakashi was there, Sasuke was too, and so was Sakura. He looked at himself in the picture and remembered back to that time when he could be so light hearted and uncaring. If only it could have stayed that way, he reminisced, if only harsh reality had not come into play.

Gathering his few belongings in a rucksack Naruto quickly changed clothes. For the first time in years Naruto wore a colour other than orange, he was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red shuriken on the back, a gift from Tsunade for his last birthday. He left his apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him, knowing he would not return to the place.

Naruto stood before the gate of Konoha. Tsunade and Jiraiya were the only ones who had come to see him off.

"Goodbye Tsunade, Jiraiya. Maybe I'll see you guys around," he whispered. Both sannins could tell he did not believe what he had said himself, and felt their hearts break at the hopelessness and despair in his voice.

Without another word Naruto turned his back on them, and walked out of the gates of the Leaf Village. He did not look back to the village and after a few moments of walking he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

"Tousan! Inari! Dinners ready! Get down here or I'll throw it out!" Tsunami looked out of the window and saw that the storm that had been brewing for the last few days was now in full force, as it rained heavily and thunder and lightning was ever present.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She walked up to it and opened it, curious as too who it could be during a storm like this. Standing in front of her was a cloaked figure, standing a little taller than her. He slowly drew back his hood, and she gasped in recognition. She pulled him into the house into a hug.

"Naruto, what are you doing here, in the middle of a storm!?"

Naruto broke down, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "They exiled me Tsunami-nii-chan. I don't know what to do, I've never felt so lost and confused... Help me," he whispered, as he slid to the ground weeping.

"Oh, Naruto!" Tsunami gasped, holding him into a hug, letting him cry the tears that he had bottled up for so long, as well as the emotions he had been struggling to keep inside.

* * *

That was the first chapter, hope you liked!

Please review!

**Satansrogue**


	2. The Crimson Blade

9 years later

Tsunade stood in her office and looked out of the window, observing the villagers get on with their daily lives as normal, blissfully ignorant of everything outside the borders of Konoha.

"Tsunade-san," she did not have to turn to recognise the familiar voice of Shizune.

"Hai?" Tsunade asked

"Jiraiya has returned, should I get him to come here now?"

Tsunade had sent Jiraiya out three months ago to get information from his spy network on Sound, Rock and Lightning. Tsunade had been feeling uneasy recently, ever since Rock and Lightning had ceased all trade with Konoha, and had shut off their borders.

"Send him in Shizune," Tsunade said.

"No, need I'm already here," Tsunade turned to see Jiraiya leaning against the walls of her office, his arms folded, as Shizune excused herself.

There was a moment of silence before Jiraiya spoke, "Tsunade, I'm afraid to say things are looking bleak. The information I've found points to another Great Shinobi War. Sound, Rock and Lightning have shut off trade and their borders from everyone, except one another. It also seems as if the Raikage, Tsuchikage and Orochimaru have begun to go crazy training shinobi, there enlistment plans have become much more accepting, and Sound is send emissaries out to recruit wandering-nins and missing-nins. Everything points to a war, and I'm afraid that they are probably planning to attack Konoha. Mist is a mystery; I've found no information suggesting they will side with our enemies or us; they seem to be staying neutral. Also Sand's has been ambushed on a few occasions by Rock-nins."

"Is that the lot Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, that's about it, but there's one more thing I thought you might be interested in. My sources have told me that there is a mysterious shinobi that has entered Fire Country, he calls himself Rai, but there are rumours going around that he is really the wandering shinobi named in the Rock and Lightning bingo books as The Crimson Blade."

Tsunade sat rigid at this, and opened one of her drawers and grabbed out the Lightning bingo book. She flicked it open to the page with the nin Jiraiya had named. She read the description:

**The Crimson Blade, called this because of the Black cloak he wears with a crimson flamed design adorning it, is a real enigma. Not much is known about this mysterious man, who made his first known appearance less than a year ago. He has wondered the Elemental Lands, challenging some of the finest shinobi in the land. He carries two katana, which are strapped diagonally across his back. He has only ever been known to use taijutsu, although he has expressed to opponents that he is equally, if not more skilled in ninjutsu and kinjutsu. This nin has never taken off his hood while facing an opponent, so his features and appearance remain unknown. It is unsure of where he came from, but he has been regularly sighted in the Land of Waves. He is ranked at S-Class, but he is mostly definitely more powerful than any normal S-Class ninja. If sighted he should not be approached unless you are in a group of S-Class shinobi. **

**Capture: Dead or Alive. **

**Reward: 100 million RYO (To be paid on proof of capture or defeat of this nin)**

"Jiraiya this guy's reputation against Lightning and Rock could be very useful to us in the impending war. I'm going to set you an S-Class mission. If you accept, your task will be to confront this Rai, and see if he is really 'The Crimson Blade', if so you will analyse his skills by challenging him to spar. If he is really as good as this book says he is then you must convince him to come to Konoha. He might be able to scare Lightning and Rock out of this war, if not at least dishearten their ninjas."

"Alright Tsunade, I'll do it, but I can't promise anything." With that Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Jiraiya had been searching continuously for The Crimson Blade, but to no avail. He found himself in a small tavern. He's just sat down with a bottle of sake when something caught his eye. A hooded figure had just approached the bar.

"Hey Genji, I'd like, to check out of my room please," he said hading over a set of keys.

"Of course Rai-san," the innkeeper said, bowing his head slightly.

'Rai?' Jiraiya thought, hoping this was the same Rai he had been searching for.

"Do you have any idea when we'll meet next?" Genji asked.

"You know me Genji. I don't even know where I go next myself, when we'll meet again, I don't even think Kami knows!" Genji laughed at this, and the two men saed hands before the hooded man left the inn. Jiraiya followed him, the untouched bottle of sake forgotten. Jiraiya was now pretty sure this was the man he was looking for, from the crimson flames on the man's cloak.

Jiraiya shadowed the man for about ten minutes before the man suddenly stopped and turned to look at where Jiraiya was crouching in a tree.

"You should come down old man. I don't particularly like being stalked, especially by one of your age," The man spoke out clearly. Jiraiya sighed slightly before jumping down to the ground, so that he stood a few metres away from Rai. They sized each other up for a moment before Rai spoke.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, The Frog Hermit, Sensei of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and a widely known pervert. What would such a man want with a commoner such as myself?"

"Who are you trying to fool... Rai, or should I say 'The Crimson Blade'?" Jiraiya said.

"Very good Jiraiya, but I have not got time to squander here. Please tell me what you want from me or stop following me," the figure said evenly.

"I would like to test myself against you, Crimson Blade, to see if you are really as good as they say, and at the same time to see if I am as accomplished as my reputation says."

"I am sure you are as good as they say, but I am afraid I have no interest in sparring at this moment in time," with that the man turned on his hell and walked.

Jiraiya knew he could not give up here if his mission was to be a success. He ran at the turned back of the man, roaring, "I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer." The man stopped, and when Jiraiya was within a few steps of him he performed a small pushing motion with his hand, his back still turned. Suddenly Jiraiya felt himself lifted off his feet and thrown back into a tree by an invisible force. Suddenly the nin appeared in front of him, a dagger pressed against Jiraiya's throat.

"I do not take kindly to being attacked while my back is turned to my opponent Jiraiya," the man said, his voice raised higher by an octave.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, and give me a chance to explain," to Jiraiya's surprise the hooded figure complied, and moved his dagger.

"What was that thing you did now? I've never seen anything like it, and without any hand seals! Boy did it pack a punch!" Jiraiya said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That would be because it wasn't a ninja technique. It did not even use chakra. It used another fuelling energy known as Kai. Kai is the name given to will. It is not as powerful as chakra, but it is more in tune with the body and reacts better to thoughts and motions. I fired a semi-concentrated kai blast at you."

"Semi! Boy I'd hate to be hit by the real deal," Jiraiya grinned.

The figure chuckled, "Well anyway tell me why you're here. Judging by your presence, it would seem as if Konoha has some bones to pick with me."

"Actually you're right. I am here on request of the Lady Hokage. You may or may not know that the Third Great Shinobi Battle is impending and unavoidable. Your reputation in Lightning and Rock makes you vital to our cause, and as such I have come to extend to you, an offer to join the ranks of Konoha. You do not have to say yes or no yet, but please come with me to Konoha, where you can talk the matter over with our Hokage."

"I'd love to but... I don't think I would be welcome in Konoha," the man said.

"Oh come on! You'd be my guest, it's not like the villagers are going to come after you with pitchforks or something!" Jiraiya jokes, and the man laughed with him half heartedly.

"I guess I'll come, but I'm not promising anything."

"Alright! Well come on then, we'll make it there for an early breakfast tomorrow!"


	3. Revelations

The Crimson Blade stood before the Konoha council, Jiraiya stood slightly behind the mysterious man. The council consisted of Tsunade, Danzo, Garia Koharu, Inuzuka Tsumi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Asuma Sarutobi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"So you are The Crimson Blade?" Councillor Koharu asked.

"Hai, but I would prefer it if you referred to me with my alias, Rai, for now," the hooded figure said.

"So your real name is not Rai? Councillor Tsumi of the Inuzuka Clan said.

"No."

"Do you know why you are here, Rai-san?" Tsunade asked him.

"You would like to use my skills and reputation in the impending war against Rock and Lightning. However, I am afraid I do not work for nothing," the figure stated evenly.

"Rai-san," Inoichi Yamanaka said, "We would like to offer you a position as s Konoha ANBU captain. You would be recognised as a full Konoha shinobi and will be seen as a citizen of Konoha."

"I am afraid to say that I do not wish for such a position at this moment in time. Besides, such a position is a waste of my skills. I will fight for Konoha if I am paid 30 million Ryo, no more no less. You should be happy, I usually charge more than 50 million for tasks which are much easier and last for much less time," he said.

"I think that is agreeable," Tsunade said. "All in favour please raise hands." Every member of the council raised their hands.

"I would also require that a few people be allowed into Konoha. If the other villages find out that I fight for you, these people may be targeted because they are so close to me." The council nodded in acceptance.

"Crimson Blade, we would like a general overview of your skills please," Sasuke said.

"I would rather not boast as such. Perhaps you should test my skills as a shinobi instead?"

The council nodded. "That would be acceptable. At noon"

"Rai-san, we would like to test these skills, so at noon today we will send a few of our best to test your skills. Please be at training ground 3 for that time," Hyuuga Hiashi said impassively, Rai's only reply was a curt nod. With that he turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Wait. If you are to be a shinobi of Konoha, I would ask that you draw back your hood and make your identity known to us, I think the men would not react well to such a mysterious figure, they might be intimidated by you" Uchiha Sasuke said.

The figure stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to face the council, his head slightly bowed so his face was cast in darkness.

"You are right of course Councillor Uchiha. If that is the will of the council I will do so," he said. The council nodded in approval, all wanting to see his face. "I warn you if you make any brash movements, I may be forced to harm you, before breaking this contract."

Every member of the council was wondering the same thing, 'Why would we harm him? Is he horribly deformed or something?' They all leaned forward in their seats ever so slightly in anticipation as Rai raised his hands to his hood.

He drew it back ever so slightly, revealing his slightly tanned skin. Then a bit more, to show his unruly blonde hair, before throwing it back completely. A collective gasp came from the council.

"You?!" Hiashi shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said, and he shot her his trademark foxy grin.

"Yo obaa-can, Sasuke-teme," inclining his head slightly. Sasuke seemed to be paralysed in shock at this revelation. "So do you guys still want that contract with 'The Crimson Blade', or should I say Uzumaki Naruto, exiled shinobi of Konoha?"

There was a brief pause before Jiraiya spoke. "Naruto, where have you been? I searched for you for two years after you left, and could never find you!"

"Where I went is my business, and I am not inclined to tell you Pervert. Now, do you still want that contract, or are you going to execute me because I trespassed on your land?"

"I think the contract will be even better now, as we do not have to question your loyalty to Konoha so much," Aburame Shibi said, his voice neutral and emotionless, although his slightly raised eyebrow told Naruto he was still shocked at the revelation of his identity.

"Preposterous! That boy was exiled because he was danger to our society; to reintroduce him to the system is unthinkable!" Hiashi all but roared.

"Shut up, Hiashi. I was against his exile in the first place. This is a chance for the council to redeem ourselves for the mistake of exiling him, and now he will be a huge asset to our cause! If he is not allowed this contract and the opportunity to rejoin the ranks of Konoha, I will lose all faith in Konoha, and will leave this village with him to become a missing-nin," Tsunade said, standing to her feet.

All of the council was shocked to hear Tsunade taking such a serious stand on the issue. If she was to leave the village it would bring shame upon Konoha.

"Let's just put the matter to the vote. All against giving The Crimson Blade, aka Uzumaki Naruto, the contract mentioned earlier, and the offer of rejoining the ranks of Konoha?" Only Hiashi and Koharu raised their hands. "Then it looks like you have yourself a contract, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded, before saying, "I accept the contract, but do not think I want to rejoin this village. Konoha put me through hell for the twelve years I lived here. I was beaten, mentally and verbally abused and shunned for something I had no control over, the sealing of Kyuubi within me. As unlikely as it is, if something does change my mind I will let you know. Now, if I may be excused." Without waiting for a reply Naruto turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving the council members to ponder what had just occurred.

* * *

Naruto's first destination in Konoha was his favourite place, the place he had missed so much since his departure from the village... Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. He looked at the Ramen stand closely and saw that there were now a variety of new flavours from when he had luck come here, and one of special interest to him was the Duck Ramen. 

Naruto had decided that he would keep his hood drawn up a see how things were in the village before revealing his identity. As such neither Teuchi or Ayame recognised their old number one customer.

"I'll have a duck ramen please," Naruto told Teuchi as he sat down on a stool. Teuchi nodded in affirmative and set about making the ramen. Naruto devoured the bowl of ramen quickly when Teuchi placed it before him, Teuchi and Ayame both gaped as at the rate at which he ate his food, his hood still drawn.

"That was good! It's been so long that I was beginning to forget what your ramen tasted like!"

"So you've bought from us before?" Ayame asked, as she moved to stand before where he was seated.

"Maybe, but I'll let you find out who I am." Hearing this Ayame bent lower to try and get a better look at his face, but Naruto just bowed his head, hiding his features from her curious eyes.

By the time Naruto was on his sixth bowl of ramen three more customers arrived at the stand.

"Why did you make us come here again?" Naruto looked around and saw that this was said by a rather familiar boy. He was almost as tall as Naruto with red triangular stripes across his cheeks, a green bandana tied across his forehead, his headband tied over his arm, to show a well muscled bicep and a large pale golden furred dog next to him.

"I didn't feel like going to the barbeque place again Kiba-kun! Don't you think so Shino-kun?" This was said by a girl who had long flowing black hair. She was wearing s short sleeved pink top and white loose canvas trousers. Naruto could not see her face, as she had her back turned to him.

"I agree with Hinata. The amount of meat you eat is not good for you Kiba. You will get cholesterol, I think it is best if we have a change for once," the third member of the trio said. He had rather long hair and wore sunglasses. Most of his features were hidden by a high collared jacket, but he was tall, about the same height as Naruto.

The girl, who Naruto had by now guessed would be Hinata because of who the other two were, walked forward and grabbed both of the men by their collar to the stand, and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto could now see her face. He felt his jaw drop as he saw her. Her pale Hyuuga eyes were tinged with a hint of pearly violet, making her eyes shine, her skin was creamy and smooth, her cheeks slightly rosy and her hair fringed just above her eyes. Hinata wore her headband on a blue sash that she had tied around her waist. Hinata was definitely HOT! Naruto quickly recollected himself, hoping she had not noticed his gaze.

Once they had all ordered the three began to talk between themselves.

"How was your border patrol mission Hinata?" Kiba asked his mouth full of ramen.

"It was bad. Our squad met opposition on the border with Lightning, two were killed and another two were injured. Otou-san said that war is coming upon us from tree, possibly more, hidden villages. He fears that we will not be able to withstand the force of such an attack, even with Sand," Hinata said grimly. Kiba's eyes widened, this was obviously news to him, and even Shino sat a bit more rigid at this.

Naruto slowly began to chuckle, causing the three as well as Teuchi and Ayame to look over his way. "What's so funny about a war?" Kiba growled at him, but Naruto just kept chuckling, slowly shaking his head. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I asked you to tell me why you're laughing!"

Naruto's chuckles slowly subsided, and he raised his head slightly so that his piercing cerulean eyes met Hinata's pale ones, causing her to gasp. "Don't worry Kiba, Shino... Hinata-chan. As long as I am here Konoha will survive, and none of you three will befall any harm."

"What can you do?" Kiba said, sneering. Hinata seemed to be in slight shock after seeing his eyes, and Naruto wondered if she had already recognised him.

"I can do many things. I can fight like you could never dream of Kiba. I am the Crimson Blade, hired by the Konoha council to aid in the impending war," Naruto said slowly, making eye contact with Kiba.

"Who's the Crimson Blade?" Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

"The Crimson Blade is listed in both Lightning's and Rock's bingo books as an S-Class wandering-nin, with a bounty of 100,000,000 ryo on his head he is their most wanted shinobi. What he has done to them is a mystery to all those outside their villages, but it has caused him to be valued well over any normal S-Class nins skill level. He has never used anything other than taijutsu against an opponent, and no-one has ever seen the blade on his back drawn," Shino said, his voice monotonous as ever.

"Ah, Shino it seems you still have a cool and knowledgeable head on those shoulders, eh?" Naruto said, smirking under his hood.

Slowly Hinata spoke, "You have just confirmed my suspicions. It is obvious that you know us from before, and the moment I saw your eyes was a dead giveaway. I think I know who you are. A-are you... N-Naruto-kun?" There was a collective gasp at Hinata's question.

"Don't be stupid Hinata! You know Naruto was exiled for the stupid Uchiha. As much as you want him to be this dude ain't Naruto. How could Naruto have such cool skills? I mean come on! He was the dead-last," Kiba said sniggering.

Naruto stood up from his seat and thrust a fist under Kiba's nose, "What did you say dog-breath! Wanna take this outside? I'll show you." Naruto suddenly threw back his hood revealing his features. Hinata promptly fainted, the whole ordeal had been too much for her, and even after all this time he still had this affect on her. Kiba's jaw dropped. Shino, Teuchi and Ayame all gasped. Naruto smirked.

"Well I guess you guys didn't expect that huh? Guess Hinata's the cleverest one around here then huh?" Slowly Naruto crouched down next to Hinata and gathered her in his arms, and picked her up.

"You guys wanna catch up? How about we go to my apartment?" Naruto asked, Hinata in his arms, her head against his chest. Kiba and Shino nodded, still too shocked to talk. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook for calling me dead-last Kiba! See ya later ojii-san, Ayame-chan!" Both of them waved to him, as Naruto and the rest made their way to his apartment.

* * *

Sorry it's taking so long to update, but I'm real busy.

Keeps on reviewing!

**Satansrogue**


	4. The Lay of the Land

Hey all!

I knows it's been ages since i updated, but thats cos I was away on a gureling expedition, and had my other stories to think about too.

However, I finally got round to this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

On witht he story

**Chapter 4**

Naruto, Kiba and Shino sat at the table, a cup of hot herbal tea nestled in each of their hands

Naruto, Kiba and Shino sat at the table, a cup of hot herbal tea nestled in each of their hands. Hinata lay on a couch, just off to the side, still out cold. Naruto glanced at her prone figure for a moment, let his eyes wander over her form, feeling blood rush to his cheeks as he realised what he was doing. Hinata lay on the couch, making few movements. Her eyes were closed, her hands lying on either side of her body, and her hair was splayed.

Naruto shook himself slightly and looked back to Kiba and Shino, who were watching him carefully. Kiba was obviously still shocked ad unsure of how exactly to react. Shino had quickly recovered from his expression of shock, and it had disappeared, and it almost seemed as if the expression had never graced his face. His face was as neutral as ever, giving away nothing, yet perceiving so much. Naruto felt nervous as Shino seemed t almost analyse his very person with his weird gaze.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or tell us something?" Kiba, asked, his impatience was evident in the tone of his voice.

Naruto chuckled, "Still the same as every, huh, dog-breath? Always straight to the point, and severely lacking in patience and finesse. Looks like you haven't changed"

"He may not have changed, but you certainly have," Shino said monotonously. "If I remember correctly, you were once worse than Kiba, but it seems as if you have reformed your character slightly. You no longer have the overwhelming need to put..." Shino paused for a moment, obviously thinking of a way to phrase what he wanted to put across, "...you foot in it. I suppose such a term would suffice to describe your previous brashness and lack of thought before acting."

"Huh, seems like you haven't changed Shino. Still as monotonous as ever, and you still even use those big-ass words that hardly anyone else understands," Naruto smiled. "But, I suppose you are correct. I have reformed slightly, but my primal ambitions, and character is still there Shino, I am sure you'll be able to see that if you look closer."

Shino nodded, as Kiba asked a question, "If you still have your old ambitions, does that mean you're still a wannabe Hokage?"

Naruto's eyes instantly darkened, and Shino caught a brief flash of pain in his eyes, as the blonde shook his head, "No Kiba. That dream died with my exile, 9 years ago. I have new ambitions, and I found new precious people to protect."

"So, do you no longer consider those that you left behind in Konoha, your precious people any longer?"

"I don't think there is anyone left in this village who would think of me in such a way, so I'm pretty sure the answer to that one is a definitive 'no'."

"I believe you may be mistaken there, Uzumaki-san," Shino said. Naruto looked up at him in surprise. "There were some who did regret your leaving. You may not know this, but you made a stronger impression on the Rookie Nine, and Team Gai, than even you could comprehend. Your actions, and the strength and drive you showed, whilst protecting us and Konoha were certainly inspirational, and rove us on to better ourselves. Even Kiba and I, on a smaller scale, were affected."

Naruto chuckled dryly, "Perhaps there may have been hope for us to form bonds before I left, but I'm willing to bet all u guys forget me within a week."

Kiba shook his head, "You dobe! You don't know anything about how you affected us. The way all of us were on that final mission, and saw you fight with everything you had to bring back the Uchiha. Even when he was a traitor, you still believed him to be worth it. I suppose Neji was one of the most affected. Ever since your match with him in the Chunin exam, he's forgotten about all that fate crap. He trains harder than an of us, except for Le and Sasuke, of course. He's put his everything into protecting Konoha, and Hinata," he said, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

Shino carried on, "Lee was spurred on to train harder by your 'youthfulness'. Team 10 train daily ever since you left. Shikamaru knew you deserved honour after your performance on his mission, and he vowed that he would train harder, in honour of you. In our own team you have affected us all, although perhaps one more than the other two."

"Yeah! Hinata's probably the one who changed the most ever since you left! She only heard from me after I got out from hospital, she went into shock, and became a recluse for almost two months," Kiba explained, a slight hint of accusation in his voice. Naruto's eyes widened, simply unable to believe that anyone in Konoha, would actually waste so much time for him. "When we finally got her out of her depressed state, it was by telling her you would not have wanted her to act like that, and she got thinking about you, and realised it was true. She made a pledge to herself, and from tat day she has remained dedicated to it. She vowed that she would fight in your memory, to protect the precious people you were forced to leave behind and to carry out your promise to Neji, to change the Hyuuga Clan. She trains as hard as Neji, and she's actually quite the Konuichi now."

Naruto was shocked, and allowed his gaze to drift to the girl who lay on his couch, his eyes softening as they perceived her form, drinking in her every feature. He was shocked that she would actually do such a thing for him. He had never talked to the girl much before he had left, but what he knew of her allowed him to know that what he was hearing was a complete reform for the once shy girl. He vowed to himself he would find more out about the lavender eyed Hyuuga before he left the village. He returned his gaze to the two other men in the room.

"You've told me about everyone, except for my own team. However, I'm guessing that there isn't much to be said about them, I pretty much know about their reactions anyway. Sakura would have forgotten about me, and instantly went to Sasuke, trying to suck up to him. She may even have been happy I was gone, so that she could get closer to Sasuke easier. And Sasuke, he would be happy that I could no longer be in the way of his progress, and would have started training instantly, huh?"

To Naruto's sh9ck, Shino shook his head, "Your thoughts on the Haruno, are in fact correct, however you have misjudged Uchiha-san completely. You may be surprised to know your exile had a huge impact on him. He woke up from a coma, four weeks after his retrieval, and with two more weeks, Jiraiya-san, and some other Fuuinjutsu users, had put enough seals over the Curse Seal to repress its affects on him. The first thing he asked for was you, much to the annoyance of the Haruno, I can assure you. When he discovered of your exile, Sasuke instantly approached the council, and expressed his outrage at your exile, emphasising the fact that without you he would be in the clutched of Orochimaru. He expressed that you were his good friend, and that he wished for charges against you to be dropped. The council refused, saying he was still affected by your misguidings and words in the battle, and his head was still addled from his coma and repressive seals." By this point Naruto's jaw was hanging wide open, and he just stared at Shino, in absolute shock.

"Sasuke retired from service ad remained in the Uchiha compound for over 3 months, completely outraged at the councils disregard for his opinion, even though he was the supposed victim. He returned to active ninja duty after a while."

"Are we actually talking about the same guy here? The guy started out as my bitter rival, then became best friend, and ended up attempting to stick a Chidori through my chest?" Shino and Kiba nodded. Naruto took a moment to quell his pounding heart, before changing the topic. "So what rank are all you guys now?"

Kiba instantly spoke, breaking his silence, "All of Team Gai are Jounins, and Neji and Lee are also special operatives for the ANBU Secret Ops department. Shikamaru's a Jounin too, but he mainly works as the strategical advisor to Hokage-sama. Ino and Chouji are both Chunin's, although they are going to be taking the Jounin exams in a month. Shino's in ANBU Recon Squad never tells us anything about them, top secret and always a lid on everything them lot. I'm working as a field Jounin, and have been part of a few squads doing frontline skirmishes with Iwa. Hinata's a Field Jounin too, but she's also a medic-nin. The Haruno's a Chunin; she'll be taking the Jounin exam with Ino and Chouji, she's also a mid-level medic-nin. And finally, there's Sasuke. Sasuke's the present ANBU Commander. After he returned from his isolation he trained under your old sensei, Hatake Kakashi, for two years, before taking the Chunin exams and winning them. He then trained under the Copy-nin for another two years, before finally finishing his apprenticeship to the man. Afterwards he trained by himself, and rose p the ranks, to his current position. He is considered by many to be stronger than the Hokage, and perhaps even the strongest in the village. I've worked on a couple of missions with him, he's good," Kiba finished.

Naruto smirked, "I knew Sasuke wouldn't disappoint me, otherwise he would've been a pretty rubbish rival for me, huh? He may be the strongest in Konoha up till now, but now I'm back on the scene, I think it's time to show him who's boss, don't you?" Naruto asked, flashing the two boys a foxy grin. Kiba grinned madly at him, while Shino gave him a barely perceptible nod.

Sorry if that was boring for you guys, but it was necessary to update Naruto ont he happenings in town while he was away.

I bet u lot were surprised about Sasuke, huh? Most of you thought I'd give him severe bashing in the reviews, but I went for another option. Hopefully you find it interesting.

Review, and please give me jutsu ideas!!

**Satansrogue**


	5. Changed

Yo people, I know I haven't updated this for a long time. Just haven't got round to it.

However, this is a pretty long chapter by my standards, so I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Read and Review!

**Satansrogue**

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto strolled casually down the street, his hood drawn tightly about him. In his arms lay Hinata, and flanking him on either side were Kiba and Shino. He grinned to himself as he looked around, drinking in the changes that had befallen Konoha in his absence.

Hinata was still unconscious, so Naruto had decided to drop her off at her clan compound. Kiba and Shino had decided to accompany him to the compound, since they were on their own way home, and the compound was on the way, and also to sort out any issues that came with a stranger dropping off the Hyuuga Heiress at her clan compound.

Coming before a large gate embedded in a intimidating and large white-washed wall, Shino moved forward to knock on the door. Before he could do so, four white robed men dropped from atop the wall to face them.

The tallest stood forward, the veins in his eyes were protruding and his gaze sharp, indicating he had activated his bloodline. "Who are you? And what have you done to Hinata-sama? If you are the reason for her lack of consciousness, then be prepared to feel the wrath of the Hyuuga clan," he stated, as he and the men behind him settled into the Jyuuken stance.

"Hey! There's no need for that Daisuke! Do you really think we would travel so complacently next to anyone who would harm Hinata?" Kiba said, attempting to get the guard to relax. Daisuke slipped out of his taijutsu stance and deactivated the Byakugan before laughing apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid something bad had befallen Hinata-sama. Yet, perhaps you could shed some light upon why the heiress is in such a condition?"

"Hinata-chan fainted upon seeing something that shocked her. I assure you it is of no moment, she is not harmed, and should be up and about soon," Naruto reassured.

One of the younger guards stepped forward and asked a question, "Why do you wear that hood around your face? I do not believe I have seen you around the village before."

"I wear the hood because I am a private man, and you could not have seen me around the village before, since the last time I was in Konoha was many years ago," Naruto said carefully.

"Hmph. Dobe, trying to go for the mystery man image now, are we?" Called out a voice from the trees behind them.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself... Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Ino rushed into the hospital, panting slightly, as she leapt up the stairs. Turning abruptly she pushed open a door and barged into the room. Spotting the mane of pink hair she sighed in relief.

"Hey forehead-girl! You wouldn't believe what I just heard!" Ino shouted out as Sakura turned to her in surprise.

"Ino? What are you doing here? You know I can't go out until after my shift is over. Beside, Mr Nishimoto has just come in for his check-up.

"Yeah, yeah! I know forehead, but this is important," she said, smiling apologetically at the man who was sat facing Sakura. "Anyway! I bet you'd never guess what I just heard!"

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration, "Of course I can't guess, I don't have the slightest clue what you're on about Ino-pig! Why don't you just spit it out?"

"Is that anyway to talk to me when I'm trying to help you out by telling you something important?" Ino teased. "Well if that's the case, maybe you don't deserve to know." Ino turned her back to her best friend to her best friend, her arms crossed as she smirked to herself.

Sakura's curiosity was peeked, and she knew she could not get on with her job properly until her curiosity was quenched and she knew what Ino was on about. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Ino. Now, would you tell me what you're talking about?"

Ino turned around grinning in victory, "I knew you couldn't resist forehead. Fine, I guess I'll tell you then. My dad just got back from a council meeting. He told me that I might be pleased to know that one of my friends had returned t the village. It took me a while to get it out of him, but guess what? Oh, you're gonna love this! The person's whose back is your old teammate... Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening, as the thermometer in he hand was dropped, and fell to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces. Without another word the medic-nin turned on her heel and ran out of the door, Ino in close pursuit. Poor old Mr Nishimoto was left staring at the trails of smoke they left behind in bewilderment.

* * *

Naruto turned slowly to face the trees behind them, smirking to himself. Suddenly Sasuke jumped from one of the trees, somersaulting in mid air, before landing before Naruto in a crouch. Sasuke wore a loos black shirt, with the words "Konoha no Rai-urufu" (Konoha's Lightning Wolf) emblazoned across the front. The sleeves were adorned with lightning bolts, and on the back of the shirt he bore the Uchiha symbol proudly, for all to see. Clipped onto the front of his shirt were three golden leafs, symbolising his rank as the ANBU Commander. He wore black combats and had his hitai-ite tied across his forehead, clearing his bangs away from his face. Strapped across his back was a bright blue Nodachi, and on close inspection Naruto could tell it was a finely crafted chakra blade.

"Hmph. So how long have you known I was there, dobe?" Sasuke asked, as he stood to his feet, folding his arms across his chest.

"Long enough."

"Hmmm, maybe you have got better dobe. Perhaps now you would be more of a challenge than before," Sasuke mused, grinning.

"I'm not so sure about you, teme. Hmmm, Konoha no Rai-urufu, is that what they call you these days?

You, know I have one of those too."

"One of what, dobe?" Sasuke asked, frowning in curiosity.

"A nickname, teme. I have a nickname too," Naruto said grinning.

"Hai, I know, you're known as the Crimson Blade."

"Ahhh, that is where you are incorrect. The Crimson Blade is a name given to me by my enemies, and it is not my real shinobi name. No, in the ninja world, I am truly known as...

* * *

At Training Ground 15, Rock Lee panted as he kicked the log before him for the 3998th time that day. He had just finished doing 50 laps of the village... on his nose, carrying a boulder with his legs. Sticking to his routine, after doing 4000 punches to a log, Lee would go on to performing 4000 kicks to a log, and then would finish with kata practice, or a spar, if anyone was brave enough to face the Taijutsu Master, which was very, very rare.

Over the years, Rock Lee had changed a great deal. He was still a hard worker, who relied solely on taijutsu to win battles, yet he was now well-known throughout the village, and had made a huge number of enemies in other villages too. His fashion sense had also changed. Once his apprenticeship to his master, Maito Gai, had been completed, Gai had give one last task, and that was to become his own persona and step out of Gai's shadow, so that he could achieve his full potential. It had been a difficult task for Lee, who adored his Jounin master, but he had taken a few weeks to fully come to terms with who he really was.

With the change in his character and personality, came a change in his appearance. Lee now sported a loose plain white shirt and a blue flak jacket, with the words "Konoha no Setsuna Shikyo" (Konoha's Instant Death). The name had been given to him by his enemies, due to the fact that he was so quick that enemy Nin did not even know what was happening before their lives were prematurely ended. He also wore dark blue cargo pants. In fact the only clothing he still sported from the old days was his orange leg warmers, and the Konoha Hitai-ite, which was still tied to his waist, on a pure white sash.

Altohugh his appearance and character had changed a great deal, he still could not prevent himself from still emulating Gai in his speech and actions from time to time, but saw nothing bad in this, for he still respected and loved Gai a great deal.

As he took his 3999th kick, a familiar man materialised next to him. He turned to see his sensei, Gai facing him with his thumb stuck out at him in the good-guy pose, "Ohayo, Lee! It is most invigorating to see you training so hard! Your Flames of Youth burn as brightly as ever! I have the most amazing news! Our good friend has returned!"

Lee raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Good friend? Who is it that you speak of Gai-sensei?!"

"My eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi's exiled student has returned," he said, grinning at Lee's look of shock. "Yes! That is correct! Uzumaki Naruto has returned!"

"YOSH! Naruto-san is back! We must find him and greet him, let's go Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted out, punching his fists into the air.

"Wait Lee! We must go give Tenten and Neji the good news as well, and then we can go greet Naruto-san as the old team Gai!"

"What a wonderful idea Gai-sensei! We must go quickly, so that our Flames of Youth do not diminish!"

And with that, the strange sensei and student duo set off, leaving clouds of dust in their wake.

* * *

"I am truly known as..." Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and the Hyuuga guards awaited his words, breaths held in anticipation.

Just then two figures fell from the tree-line to the ground, landing in a crouch with a dull thud. Both wore ANBU masks. One wore a white ninja robe, which was common of Hyuuga shinobi; on the collar two golden leaf badges were clipped, showing this mans position as ANBU Captain. The other wore a jounin flak jacket and black shirt and pants he too had two golden leaves clipped to his collar.

"Ahh, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence," Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest. "It's so good to see you again, Neji, although I could have done without seeing you again so soon... Kakashi-sensei."

"I heard you were back, and I had to come see you myself," Neji said, standing up. "Why do you where a hood? The Naruto I once knew would not do something as cowardly as hide behind clothes."

"The Naruto you once knew is gone," Naruto said, his voice steely, as his eyes flashed dangerously. "He was washed away in the sea of grief that came with being exiled by the ungrateful village he had sought to serve and protect; all that was left behind is me."

"I fear I understand your grief. The pain of feeling you have been abandoned by those you loved and wished to protect is horrendous. Know this though my friend. You are strong, and as time moves on your old wounds will heal, and new bonds will be made, stronger than those you had before."

"I fear you are wrong Neji. There is no pot of gold at the end of my rainbow, all that awaits me is the darkest and foulest of pits," Naruto said, his despair evident in the tone of his voice.

"No Naruto. Once, many, many years ago, you saved me. Your words at that Chunin exam final all those years ago still remain with me today. Those words, coupled with yours actions that day saved me from the darkness that would have consumed me. If I could turn back from the brink of disaster, I am confident you can too, even if your wounds go much deeper than mine once did, for you will and character is much stronger than mine. You have shown unrivalled determination and perseverance, I am sure you will succeed." With that Neji fell to his knees before Naruto, "Hyuuga Neji always pays his debts in full. I promise you Naruto, my good friend, that even if it costs me my own life, I will see to it that you smile truly once more, and you find happiness in this harsh world."

Naruto's eyes prickled with tears, as he smiled. "Wo, what happened to the stuck up jerk who was always spouting crap about fate? I think I like the new pimped up Neji a helluva lot better than the old one!" He said laughing. Neji simply smiled back, inclining his head slightly.

"However, I find myself inclined to ask why Hinata-sama is lying in your arms in such a condition," Neji said. Suddenly the temperature seemed to drop, as he continued, "If I discover you have done anything inappropriate with her, I am afraid to say I will not be so forgiving. If so, prepare yourself for a world of pain.

Naruto laughed nervously, "No, no! I didn't do anything _inappropriate _with her! I promise, she just fainted when she saw me after so long!" Neji seemed to relax slightly, as he nodded in acceptance of Naruto's explanation. Suddenly Naruto gaze seemed to harden, as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"And you Kakashi-_sensei_," he said, spitting out the word, "Don't you want to add anything? Or did you just some to find out if the tales were unfortunately true, and that I was back?"

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi said, raising two fingers up to him in the peace sign. "Long time no see. Why so cold?"

"Not long enough for my liking," Naruto growled out.

"I don't understand Naruto, what have I done to you that has offended you so?" Kakashi said, his one visible eyebrow crinkling in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know Hatake," Naruto spat out, dropping the formalities. "I bet you couldn't wait to be shot of me! You didn't even come to say goodbye to me at the gate."

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, "I couldn't Naruto, I was out on a mission, I swear to you!"

"Even so, you never tried to convince the council not to exile me before you left, did you?" Naruto said, smirking maliciously. "You wanted to get shot of me, Cyclops, didn't you?"

"No, Naruto. You and I both know that the council's word s final, there was no point in me arguing against it. What can one shinobi do against the council?"

"Ha! What a joke! I remember once long ago, on our first training session as Team Seven. What was it you said? Oh yes I remember! 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' You, Hatake Kakashi, are many times worse than trash! You are a liar, and a filthy hypocrite. If only your sensei, the Yondaime, and your teammates, Uchiha Obito and Inuzuka Rin, could see you now!"

At this, Kakashi's eyes widened in shock once more. "Yes! That's correct! I know all about your old team, and how you got that little Sharingan of yours! How you were the stuck up prodigy who was place don the team which was lead by the future Hokage, Minato Namikaze! How you saw your teammates as beneath you, until one fateful day," Naruto growled out. Kakashi flinched at the memory. "Don't worry Kakashi, I won't sink so low as to be so cruel as to make you remember your worst memory."

Kakashi visibly relaxed. "But, you deserve no better. I bet you couldn't wait to get me out of the picture so that it would be just you and Sasuke. I'm pretty sure that you even pushed Sakura's training onto someone else too. Am I right?" The silence that greeted his question was enough of an answer for Naruto.

He laughed hoarsely, "I even remember how you rejected me when I came to ask if you would train me for the Chunin Exam Finals. What was it you said? Oh yes! That Sasuke needed training, and you had found somebody to help me train chakra control. Tell me Hatake. How could learning how to walk on water have helped me when I was facing somebody like Hyuuga Neji? I accuse you of showing blatant favouritism within a genin squad and hindering my growth as a shinobi. Do you deny it?" Naruto roared out. Yet again silence met his challenge.

Suddenly a green blur shot from the trees towards Kakashi and struck him, with a cry of "**Dynamic Entry!**". The cop-nin was sent cascading into a tree, falling at its base. The green blur came to a halt, showing Maito Gai glaring down at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! I and my two former students, Rock Lee and Tenten have listened to Naruto from the trees. I find what you have done to Naruto-san to be most unyouthful! Kakashi you must be punished! I am sorry to have to do this!" Gai roared out, with tears running down his face. He jumped into the air, and lifted his leg up, yelling out, "Konoha Axe Kick!" Without hesitation he brought his legs down on Kakashi, causing the copy-nin to go starry eyed.

From behind Gai, Lee and Tenten dropped from the trees, landing in a crouch.

"Yosh!" Lee roared out pumping his fist into the air. "Naruto, my youthful friend, you have returned!"

"Hey Naruto," Tenten said, sticking up a hand in greeting, as she took in the changes in his appearance over the last nine years.

"Yo Lee, Tenten," Naruto acknowledged, not once turning their way as he continued to glare down at the broken form of Kakashi. Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows, as he raised a hand to his head to steady himself.

At that moment the gathered shinobi heard cries of an obvious altercation breaking out.

"Do we have to go? This is so troublesome. I was gonna go and get some shut-eye," one of the voices drawled out, sighing.

"Shut up Shika, you lazy sod! Aren't you the least bit interested in finding out if it's true that he's back?" A loud female voice broke in.

"Hmmm... a little, but not quite enough to give up sleep. Besides, it's not like he's gonna disappear overnight, we could just go and find him tomorrow."

"Yeah Ino," a new, much deeper, voice said, butting in. "I really wanted to go get some BBQ tonight. Can't this wait for later? He could be pretty much anywhere in this village!"

"No! We're going to find him today. No sleeping, no BBQ, until we do. And that's FINAL!" The loud roared out, putting an end to the bickering effectively. "Hey forehead-girl! Wait up for us!"

It was at these words that Naruto and the others turned towards the source of the noise. Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw four figures sprinting toward them. Yet the only figure that caught his eye was the one at the forefront of the tiny group. Naruto groaned to himself. This was definitely one meeting that could have been left for later... much later.

As he looked upon the figure sprinting towards them, painful memories sprang back into his mind's eye, reopening old wounds.

"_BAKA!"_

"_MONSTER."_

"_I'd ever go out on a date with you! Sasuke-kun is so much cooler! You're just a dumb baka!"_

"_I never want to see you again!"_

Naruto steeled himself as she approached. She was taller than he remembered, about shoulder height to him. Her wardrobe seemed to have changed; now she sported a pink tank top with a green chunin flak jacket. She also wore a pair of black knee length shorts and had her hitai-ite tied around one of her biceps. Naruto saw that she had kept her hair short, and had it tied up with a bow.

Once she saw them, she came to a stop, her eyes widening. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji came to an abrupt halt behind her.

"Yo forehead! Why'd you sto-" Ino started, just as she sighted the group of shinobi gathered.

The former Team Asuma had also changed dramatically. Chouji was now huge, being broader and almost seven feet tall. What made him more daunting was the long hair he now sported, the war-paint that adorned his face and the metal shoulder and knee plated that he wore for protection. Ino was slightly taller that Sakura, and had grown her hair to her lower back and still kept it in a ponytail. She sported a purple tank top and a jounin vest. Shikamaru had changed the least. He seemed to have just grown taller, the only notable difference in him being the fact that he now had a large black knife sheathed at his hip.

"Yo guys, long time no see," Naruto said, casually.

"So it's true? You're really back Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yup, don't know how long I'll be around for though."

"Why? I thought you were offered a position as a Konoha nin again?" Chouji asked.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. "The dobe told the council he'd think about it. Said he wasn't sure he wanted to be a Konoha shinobi anymore."

"Why? I thought you want to be Hokage Naruto-san?!" Lee piped up.

Just then Hinata opened her eyes, returning to consciousness. She pushed herself up off the ground and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She worked out that she was outside her clan compound quickly. She surveyed those gathered around her, and finally came to rest upon the figure of Naruto. So it wasn't a dream! Naruto was really back!

Naruto answered Lee's question, ignorant to the fact that Hinata had awoken. "I did want to be Hokage, hell I _still _want to be Hokage. But when I got exiled from this village, and over the last several years, I realised something. That whatever I do, however hard I try, whoever I save or rescue, I will still be viewed as this villages pariah. I will still be hated, outcasted. No-one in this village will respect no-one. I endured 12 long years in this village. For the first 11, I had never heard I kindly word except from Iruka-sensei, old man Hokage and the owners of Ichiraku ramen.

Yet, in the last year I spent here, I though everything was changing. I had a team, a sensei and it seemed as if I was slowly making friends. There was Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune... yeah, it just seemed to be too good to be true. But, now I realise. It was all a farce. When I was exiled from Konoha, not a single person helped me, not a single one of you gathered here came to see me off or shed a tear for me. I was a Chunin Exam finalist, I didn't lose a match, I saved the village from Gaara when he went demon on us, I dragged Sasuke back when he tried to defect. What the HELL more do you expect from me?" Naruto roared out looking skywards, as if searching for the answers to his question. Silence. Naruto hood fell off as he tilted his head upwards, revealing his new features to his friends.

Over the years Naruto had grown his hair slightly longer. Since he no longer had a hitai-ite, he now wore a different Headband, one that had the symbol of a rising sun engraved into it. Naruto's whisker marks seemed to have become more defined and his canines were almost as long as Kiba's now. His eyes were no longer no longer exuded the energy and innocence they once used to, now they seemed to delve deeper, although they still seemed to retain their twinkle and still seemed to convey his determination.

Naruto looked down, taking a moment to survey those around him. "But, you know one thing? I'm happier now than I have ever been. I don't have to suffer the abuse of the villagers anymore. No more beatings on my birthday, no more coming home to find my apartment trashed and vandalised and no more looks of disdain and disgust from random bystanders. Not one of you could even comprehend what I have been thorugh, what I have suffered and persevered through.

Do you know what it feels like to have had 29 assassination attempts on your person by shinobi from your own village? Do you know what it feels like to be beaten and left for dead by a drunken mob at the age of three? To wonder why these strange, bad people were hurting you? What had I done to deserve such punishment? Tell me GODDAMMIT!

But, now... now I have real friends. Real precious people. People who I would die for, and do the same for me. I know what it means to be wanted, to be valued... to be loved. Now, I have achieved something, more than I ever could have in this village. I am now recognised as one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental countries. I haven't lost a fight in three years. I could have never become this good with the barriers and the limitations this village had placed upon me. No, I'm glad I got exiled from this hellhole, because not one person, not even one of you, cared about me nor valued me enough to see me as a true friend. I see that now," Naruto said, laughing hoarsely, as his head sagged and he found himself staring at the ground.

Yet, just then he felt a firm yet gentle grip on his shoulder. He turned around slightly to see, much to his shock, Hinata had awoken from her state of unconsciousness. She now stood slightly behind him. What struck him was her eyes. Those pale orbs, full of so much sorrow, heartbreak and pain. Full of tears. Yet he could tell these tears were not for herself. No. These tears were for him.

Looking into his eyes she tightened her grasp on his shoulder, and said just five words, "I would die for you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and he felt his heart leap at her words. Slowly he turned around and gently took her in his arms, pulling her against him, he allowed her to cry into his chest. Naruto looked over the top of her head, taking in the reactions of the others over what he had said.

Lee and Gai had an expression of sorrow on their faces as they stared at him, their gaze filled with sympathy and... respect? Tenten seemed to have gone into shock, he mouth wide open and gaping, and the harsh life Naruto had lead in Konoha. Neji's expression was hidden by his ANBU mask, but if his slumped shoulders were any indication, Naruto would presume he too was struck by the brutality Naruto had suffered. Kakashi still sat on the floor, but had his head down, as if ashamed of himself. Sasuke eyes had widened to an almost comical point, as if for the first time realising somebody had actually lead a worse life than him. Sakura had sunk to her knees, her tears flowing freely, obviously reminiscing over her own bad treatment of Naruto. Had the blonde really deserved the abuse he had suffered at her hands? Kiba seemed to be grimacing and Shino's expression was hid behind his high collar, as always. Ino was leaning against Shikamaru for support, as she herself teared up. The only sign of reaction on Shikamaru's part was his fist, which was tightened to a ball, his knuckles turning white. Chouji had his mouth wide open in shock, wondering what Naruto had done to deserve such abuse.

Suddenly Sasuke straightened up, his expression returning to the smirk self-confidence Naruto was sued to. "Enough of the sappy crap. I came here to see you Naruto... and of course to find out if you've got any better over the years. You were always a shit shinobi. You haven't been beaten in three years? That's cause you haven't fought anyone near my level yet. Let me show you the meaning of true power," Sasuke said, delivering his challenge. Naruto jumped towards Kiba and Shino, and placed the still gently sobbing Hinata into Shino's arms.

Using a short Shunshin, Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames and appeared opposite Sasuke. Reaching into the pockets of his hood, he drew two metal plated gloves. Each metal plate bore a symbol similar to the one Naruto had on his headband.

"I'm warning you now Sasuke, I'm a lot better than I used to be. I've trained continuously everyday to gain the power I have now. I'm sure your better too. Hopefully I'll get a good fight out of this before I knock you out," Naruto said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. _Wonder if he'll take the bait?_

"Hmph, you wish dobe. You might have got a little better, but you still got nothing on me," Sasuke growled out, although the corner of his mouth twitched. _Yup, just like old times._

Just then a large number of people dropped from the tree lines. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, along with a bunch of jounin and ANBU had arrived. Just behind them Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon fell to the ground. Simultaneously a bunch of Hyuuga dropped from the wall surrounding their compound. Sasuke and Naruto were now surrounded bye a whole crowd of shinobi.

"Kami! Why couldn't all of you spectators have come at the same time? At this rate we'll never get this fight started!" Naruto complained growling. But then he raised his fingers to his chin, as if in thought. !"On second thought, I suppose the more the merrier. I guess there are just gonna more people around to witness your crushing defeat, at my hands, Sasu_gay_! Mwuahahahahaha!" Naruto roared out rubbing his hands together. It was quite disturbing that Naruto pulled off the evil laugh so well.

"Hmph, you can delude yourself as much as you want dobe, but its inevitable that you're gonna lose, face it dead-last. Now, can we get started?" Sasuke said, impatiently.

"Let's go wild!" Naruto roared out, pumping his fist into the air.

Just then, both shinobi fazed out of existence, and reappeared a few metres away, caught in a deadlock. Naruto had grabbed a kunai that Sasuke had thrust at his lower stomach. Grabbing the kunai, Naruto held onto Sasuke's upper arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Sasuke flipped in mid air and landed in a crouch.

"Jujitsu, huh dobe? That was quite a powerful throw," Sasuke said, be fore they both once again fazed out of existence. This time they did not reappear instantly. The two clashed in numerous different places within the arena the crowd had made for them. Naruto seemed to be a golden blur, and Sasuke a black one. They clashed continuously, and most of the ninja were finding it difficult to keep up with their movements.

Both reappeared once more in the positions they had begun in. Neither seemed to be exhausted in the slightest, and it seemed as if the impressive bout had not effected them in the slightest.

"Take them off teme," Naruto said.

"Only if you take of yours," Sasuke replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Deal," Naruto said. Making a swift handsign, asset of weights at his ankles fell away, just as those on his wrists did so. Taking them in his arms, Naruto used the Shunshin to arrive in front of Kiba and thrust the weights into his hands. Kiba staggered under the weight, and fell on his butt.

"What the hell is this Naruto! I can't even lift it when I use chakra to strengthen my limbs! Oh shit! I think they're cr... crushing my l...lungs. Sh...Shino! Help me!"

As Shino bent over to help his friend, Sasuke also made a handseal, a drew a scroll from his pocket. Biting his thumb he thrust a little blood into the scroll, before making a handseal, causing the weights to be sealed inside the scroll. Rolling it up, he thrust it into his pocket, and settled into a stance.

In an instant both shinobi had once more disappeared. Both had reappeared. Sasuke had now activated his Sharingan to keep up with Naruto movements, whilst the blonde had pulled his headband down over his eyes.

Naruto's right arm was held high, as his left lay low. He was now concentrating on his other senses to help him predict Sasuke's movements. A sudden displacement of air particles on his left, allowed him to raise his left arm slightly to avert the attack, whilst his other arm came across to grab Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke raised his left leg, and brought his left arm up to hold Naruto's head in place as he kicked it, however Naruto once more averted the attack.

Sasuke jumped back, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What are you doing dobe?"

"This Sasuke, is what is called Seikuuken. Within the field of reach of my limb, I can defend and counter any taijutsu attack. This defence is completely impenetrable to all taijutsu. It is a form of yabun karate known to only a select few karate Masters in the world. You have no idea what I went through to get this form, but I'm telling you now that you have no chance."

"You should know, that every defence has a weak point Naruto, and it's only a matter of time before I find yours," Sasuke growled out, as he once more disappeared. This time, Naruto stayed put, and all that was seen was the blur of his hands as he defended and countered Sasuke's attacks.

"Now Sasuke, the time has come for me to go on the offensive. Allow me to show you what a true Taijutsu Master can do. Making one handseal, Naruto roared out, "Kai!". In san instant an intricate pattern of black, purple and blue seals was seen across his skin, before they quickly disappeared. A huge pressure simultaneously entered the area. A golden aura spread out over Naruto, encompassing him in light, as his hair and cloak blown, as if blown by some powerful gust. Finally the aura lessened to a glow around his body.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was about to tell you what my true ninja name is," Naruto said, smirking.

Without further ado, Naruto threw away his black flame adorned cloak. Underneath he wore a sky blue hakama. There was a golden sash tied around his waist and the Kanji for Honour imprinted on the front of the hakama. Over the haori was a pure white haori.

"My shinobi name is... Fujin no Kinuryu (The Wind God's Golden Dragon)!" Everyone's eyes widened, as they sighted a red and gold dragon woven into the back of Naruto's haori, and underneath it were the kanjis for The Golden Dragon. Naruto also had the image of two intertwined dragons on his lower arm. One dragon was almost black whilst the other was a bright gold. Belted on either side of Naruto's waist were two swords. One was a long Katana, which was slightly curved. It was made out of a completely black metal. The other was a slightly shorter Daito, made out of a pure white metal.

"Now, let us begin for real... Sasu_gay_!"

* * *

Wow, that was long! I hope you enjoyed it.

Remember to review! I would like to get a fair number of reviews by the end of this fic, I'd like to see how I measure up to other authors, so please review!

'Til next time,

**Satansrogue**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. For the first time in a long time I logged onto the e-mail account I made my account with, and to my great shock and surprise I noticed that I was still getting reviews for stories I haven't added to for almost two years!

I honestly never thought anyone would miss my stories that much, or enjoy them that much. So I apologise for leaving you hanging for so long!

Unfortunately, I return with bad news. My stories, as from this moment onwards are DISCONTINUED! But, please don't stop reading now, allow me to explain why.

As aforementioned, it's been almost two years since I've posted, and in this time I've grown as a person, and my writing style has matured a great deal, since I was just a kid when I was writing before. So looking back, I know I could never allow myself to continue the stories I had left behind in good mind, knowing I can do better.

Moreover, I think part of the issue was that I had so many stories going at once, that I often found myself confused between which one to update, and what was going on in their respective plotlines.

So, I'm taking this opportunity to announce my return as a fanfiction author, but this time I will be writing fewer stories at once, most probably one at a time.

The first chapter of my new story will hopefully be up shortly, I'll start writing now!

SR


End file.
